To Live
by taiorafanforever
Summary: Tai and Sora's life seem so perfect until something horrible happens. This story is about the Holocaust. It's better then it sounds. TAIORA!! Takari, Mimato


To Live By: taiorafanforever  
  
Hey everyone. Well sorry that I haven't updated a story for a lllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg time!!!! Sorry! I was out in vacation with family and I just got back a few days ago, I will update my other stories soon. Well please read and afterwards review ok! Thanks. My friend got the idea for this story and she is helping me write this story. Hope you like it. Oh yeah I'm going to put the ages on.  
  
Ages:  
  
Tai: 20 Sora: 19 Matt: 20 Izzy: 19 Mimi: 19 Kari: 16 TK: 17 Joe: 22 Jeremy: 20 (He's shown in future chapters)  
  
I will also put on ages for other people as the story goes on. Ok.  
  
Chapter 1: Why?  
  
~Flashback to year 1935~  
  
"... you may kiss the bride." Everyone clapped while Tai Kamiya leaned in and kissed his new beautiful wife Sora Takenouchi. Sora was a German while Tai was a Jew (A/N: Their not really Jewish or German just bare with me ok ^_^). Both of their families were wealthy but enemies. Even though the war hadn't even started they just didn't think that each of their children should have married a different race. Both Tai and Sora's parents didn't come to their wedding but their friends and some family did.  
  
Tai and Sora didn't care if their parents came or not. They were happy  
they were married. Kari was Tai's sister and Sora's maid of honor. She  
supported that Tai and Sora got married. She didn't understand why her  
parents and Sora's parents didn't want them together.  
  
"Kari, come on, let's go to the reception." TK, Kari's boyfriend said  
extending his arm for his girl for an year in a half.  
  
"Coming sweetie, let me say bye to the new member of my family!" Kari replied while giving Sora a loving hug.  
  
"Oh Sora, I always wanted an older sister but instead I got Tai." Kari said with a giggle.  
  
"Thanks Kari." Tai mumbled. Sora laughed.  
  
"Ah, he's not so bad Kari." Sora said between laughter.  
  
"Yeah I know. I just hope you can stand his slobbering." Kari said then Sora and Kari began to laugh while Tai eyed Kari. "I better get going or Tai's going to kill me." Kari joked. "Bye Sora, I'm glad your part of the family."  
  
"Me too. Bye Kari see you at the reception." Then Kari walked off with TK holding hands to his car.  
  
"Sora...I don't slobber." Tai said. Sora laughed.  
  
"Tziti waty queyzt Taizee." Sora said in German (A/N I don't really know German but I thought it would be cool to add something).  
  
"I love you, too Sora." Tai said softly to her. Then they walked to the car that would be taking them to their reception.  
  
As they drove to the Qidotee Reservoireez (AN: A fake place) , the place where they would have their reception. As they made their entrance TK announced,  
  
"Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya." Everyone clapped while Sora and Tai walked in holding hands and walking to their seats. Soon everyone got their plates of food. The evening went on peacefully. It was a very beautiful wedding.  
  
The dining room was all white. The ceiling had white drapes hanging from the top. The tables had white cloths with white plates, silver forks and spoons and knives, in the middle of the table were vases filled with red roses. That was the only thing that stand out in the dining room, beside what other people were wearing.  
  
Soon it was time for the bride and groom dance. Tai held out his hand for Sora to take and she did. All the lights were turned off except for a center light in the middle, which was pointing to Tai and Sora. Slowly they began to dance to a song that was playing. Sora leaned her head against Tai chest and sighed softly. This was such a beautiful wedding.  
  
It seemed too good to be true. But when Tai held her she knew that this is true not a dream. Tai closed his eyes softly and breathed in Sora's smell. He always relaxed when he smelled her. As the song slowed down they slowed down. Soon it stopped and everyone clapped. Tai looked at Sora and smiled a warm smile. Sora looked at Tai and gave him a smile that she only gave to Tai.  
  
The rest of the day was filled with laughter and joy. As it the clock stroke 1:33 am, they decided that it's time to end the reception. Tai and Sora went to their honeymoon suit and made sweet love. They knew by doing this that Sora will end up pregnant. Which later they find out.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
~Present Year 1937~ (Two Years Later)  
  
"Mommy I'm hungry." Tai Jr. asked. Sora did end up pregnant that night but with twins. They are both two years old. Tai Jr. was the oldest by only 2 minutes. Nicholas is the youngest.  
  
Sora loved her new life, she had made there wealthy 5 bedroom house beautiful. She had painted each of the boy's bedrooms blue and silver and furnished each bedroom with their favorite things. Each room in the house had its own unique beauty. But Tai's and Sora's room was the prettiest. Each room was very big after all, they are from a wealthy family. She had always placed fresh red roses in her and Tai's room for them to always remember the day they had got married. They had married with roses and had love with roses by them.  
  
One evening Sora had decided to have a traditional Jewish dinner. Sora wanted to celebrate the New Years Eve. She had invited many of her closest friends to enjoy a nice meal and have a small party. She had invited Matt and his new pregnant wife Mimi, TK and his fiancée Kari (A/N They are still kinda young). She also invited Izzy, Joe, and Jeremy. Joe had known the family because he had delivered Taitai (AN: This is the nickname for Tai Jr.) and Nick. He was one of the best German doctors in all of Germany. Izzy was a very good friend of Joe's and the two buddies were trying to develop a new kind of medicine and called themselves the "inventors". Jeremy was one of Tai's friends from work. They both worked in a construction place called Quzeteswe Cquinzucpein (A/N It's another made up German name supposedly meaning Great Construction). Jeremy had a secret crush on Sora but had not told anyone about his deep secret.  
  
"Sora this is beautiful!" Tai said while admiring the dinner that was spread before him and his guests.  
  
"Well thank you, my love. Eat up everyone. Oh, I'm sorry Joe I'm Jewish now so we don't have any ham I'm sorry", she said laughingly and also giving her husband a peck on the cheek.  
  
Nick and Tai Jr. laughed at the thought of their parents kissing and acting all mushy. All through the night they had a beautiful time talking about their lives to come. They talked about the future weddings and babies to come. It soon became night and Tai decided to take the boys to bed. Tai carried both Tai Jr. and Nick to their bedrooms.  
  
"Goodnight boys. Sleep well ok." Tai said as he tucked both the boys in.  
  
Nick sighed and turned over and yawned. Then soon fell asleep. Tai Jr. looked up at Tai and yawned.  
  
"Goodnight daddy." Then closed his eyes. Tai smiled and kissed his two sons on the forehead. Slowly but quietly, he walked out the boys bedroom and turned off the lights. He then went downstairs to have a little more talk with his friends before they had to leave.  
  
When Tai got there everyone was sitting in their living room drinking wine except for Mimi who only had water.  
  
"Tai, are the kids asleep?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah they are. I guess they couldn't stand keeping awake for a minute longer." Tai said. "Hey, where did Jeremy go?"  
  
"Oh he left, said he got some unfinished business to do. He told us to say goodbye and that he was glad that you have invited him." Matt said.  
  
"Ok, well Kari. I can't believe my only sister is getting married...at the age of what, 18. Wow, I got married when I was 20."  
  
"Rinnnnnng!!!! Rinnnggg!" the sound of the phone ringing scarred Sora and her guest.  
  
"Hello, this is the Kamiya residence, Sora speaking."  
  
"Sora dear is it you. Oh, I'm so sorry that I didn't go to your wedding. I really miss you how are you?"  
  
"Mom, I can't believe you called me. I haven't heard a word from you since my wedding day." Sora said as her voice started to crack. Tai looked at her and walked towards her. He held out his hand for support, which she gladly took.  
  
"Sora, Sorry that we never called you. We...well we just didn't like the idea of you marring a Kamiya. "  
  
"Mom I love Tai and I didn't care that you didn't like the fact of me marrying him but you should have been to my wedding. You're my mom you should have been there." Sora said as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Sora I'm sorry. Honey I love you. Please forgive me. I also regret for not coming to your wedding. Me and my stupid pride. Sora please forgive me." Sora's mom said and she sounded like she was crying. Sora sighed.  
  
"Mom, I can never be mad at you. I forgive you. I just hope that you can stop by sometime and visit us."  
  
"Sora, I hope Tai's taking care of you. How's your house sweetie? Is it nice and small?" Sora laughed.  
  
"No mom, our house is nice and big. We got 5 bedrooms and we got 3 full bathrooms. It is a very beautiful house mom."  
  
"Sora dear, isn't that house a little too big for you and Tai alone?" Sora laughed again. She looked at Tai and smiled at him. He smiled back.  
  
"Mom, there's something that you don't know."  
  
"What is it sweetie, is it something bad. Do you need money? I got plenty of money I can lend to you."  
  
"No mom, I forgot to tell you that you're a grandmother...of twins." Everything went quiet on the other line. "Mom are you still there?"  
  
"Sora..." Sora's mom was crying. "That's...I'm so happy. I will stop by sometime and visit you and my grandchildren."  
  
"And Tai too mom."  
  
"Yeah honey him too. Well honey I gotta go. Take care bye."  
  
"Bye." Sora hanged up the phone Tai stood there still clutching Sora's hand.  
  
"So uh Sora who were you talking to?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry that was my mother. She wanted to apologize for not coming to Tai's and my wedding." Sora answered.  
  
"Well Matt and I better be leaving. Its kind a late and I'm tired." Mimi said and yawned.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for inviting us but we better get going. Thanks Tai, Sora." Matt said as he helped Mimi to the door. Soon they were gone.  
  
"Tai, Sora I too need to be leaving." Izzy said  
  
"Me too." Joe said.  
  
"Well thanks for coming. See you later ok." Tai said as he walked Izzy and Joe out the door. Then TK and Kari were left. They stayed a little longer but then decided to leave.  
  
"Well we must be leaving." Kari said.  
  
"Kari do you need a ride home?" Tai asked.  
  
"No that's ok TK can take me."  
  
"TK even if you two are engaged doesn't mean that you can take her to your house." Tai said seriously.  
  
"Tai, stop TK will take me home. Now come on TK lets leave bye Sora tell the boys I said bye ok." Kari said.  
  
"Don't worry Tai I'll take care of her." TK said  
  
"OK." Tai said as Kari and TK walked out the door to TK's car. "Drive safely." Tai yelled as TK and Kari left.  
  
Soon it was only Sora and Tai in the house and spare time left. The time was 10: 23 am.  
  
"I'm tired." Tai said and yawned at the same time. Sora walked towards him and sat next to him and gave him a hard kiss on the lips.  
  
"You tired now Tai?" Sora said seductively. Tai nodded no. "Good, now you can wash the dishes." Tai growled and walked towards the dishes. "Ok but you owe me Sora."  
  
"Yeah, yeah ok Tai." Sora said as she walked towards the kitchen. When she walked in she couldn't spot Tai anywhere. "Tai, where are you?"  
  
Then someone from behind her grabbed her and covered her mouth.  
  
"Now Sora I told you owe me." Tai dropped his hand from Sora's mouth.  
  
"Tai, OMG, you scared me." Tai began to kiss her neck softly. Sora began to feel weak on her knees.  
  
"Tai stop." Sora whispered. Sora could feel Tai's lips smile. Then she felt water run down her back. Sora gasped. Tai began to laugh. Tai had a bucket filled with water and he had dumped it on Sora.  
  
"Tai you're in for it." Sora turned on the water faucet and began to wet Tai. Tai got wet. They did that for a while until the floor was wet and slippery. Sora and Tai started to laugh.  
  
Then Tai slipped and fell on his back.  
  
"Tai, are you ok? Tai say some thing." Sora said as she leaned towards Tai. Tai smiled and he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Sora was a little surprised on his action. They slowly pulled away.  
  
"Tai you scared me are you all right?" Tai nodded no.  
  
"I may need something for my head ache." Tai said.  
  
"Hold on let me get the medicine for headaches." Tai grabbed her hand.  
  
"I have my medicine right here." Tai said with a chuckle. Then kissed Sora. Sora kissed him back. Tai began to remove Sora's shirt... (We all know what happens next.)  
  
Outside Sora's and Tai's Home  
  
Jeremy was looking outside of their home. He saw how Tai and Sora were making out on the kitchen floor. His hands were in fist. His knuckles were white.  
  
"I swear Sora's going to be mine." Then left.  
  
TBC................  
  
Thanks for reading my story. Remember to review and tell me what you think. I will update my other stories soon. Thanks! 


End file.
